The Haunting
by ElizabethLifeStone
Summary: One Shot! Lorenzo Kirkland, Alexandra Smith and Jason Young are tasked with solving Tiffany Kayla Armstrong's 2 year murder mystery. Alexandra and Jason tell the tale to Adam, Courtney, Duncan, Alejandro and Heather. Will the three succeed in solving the murder? Rated T. Please Read and Review.


**This is a Mystery and Adventure story. Total Drama. One-Shot!**

**I don't owe Total Drama.**

**Total Drama Characters in story: Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan.**

**Alexandra and Adam Smith are the cousins of Courtney. Courtney loves her cousins.**

**At the end, there is something special, but, in order to find out, you must read the entire story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Descriptions of My OC's who are in this story...<strong>

**Adam Tyler Smith: 19 years old. Alexandra's brother. Jason's friend. His birthstone is the Ruby.**

**Jason Ian Young: 19 years old. Alexandra's boyfriend. Adam's friend. His birthstone is the Emerald.**

**Alexandra Luna Smith: 18 years old. Jason's girlfriend. Adam's sister. Her birthstone is the Sapphire.**

**Tiffany Kayla Armstrong: Murdered at 16 years old. Her mystery still remains unsolved... Until now...**

**Aaron Crawford: 27 years old. Was 25 when he murdered a 16 year old girl. He was never caught... until now... As a police officer, he goes by the name of Ambrose Knight.**

** Lorenzo Kirkland: 28 years old. An undercover detective recruited by the ghost of Tiffany Armstrong, to solve her mystery.**

* * *

><p>This is sort of a mini sequel to a story that I'm currently writing. Alexandra's friend was actually murdered. She was lied to, saying that Tiffany committed suicide. Will Alexandra and her boyfriend, Jason help solve the mystery and find out who killed Tiffany? This story takes place two years after the first one; both are graduated and living together.<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue...<p>

"So, Courtney, why did you call us over?" Heather asked. She was seated next to her Alejandro. Duncan was seated next to Courtney.

"My cousins Adam and Alexandra Smith are coming over. Alexandra is also bringing her boyfriend, Jason Young," Courtney replied.

"Wait, you've actually met him?" Alejandro asked.

"I was actually able to meet him when I talked with Alexandra on Skype," Courtney said, with determination in her voice.

"So, they are staying here?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, Courtney replied, "for the summer. But, you'll still be able to visit them," Courtney finished.

_Ding Dong!_

"That must be them," Courtney said, standing up.

Duncan, Alejandro and Heather sat in silence for a bit.

Then, Courtney returned with 3 people 2 boys and a girl.

"Guys, I would like for you to meet my cousins, Adam and Alexandra Smith, and Jason Young, Alexandra's boyfriend," Courtney said, introducing them.

Adam had blue eyes and short red hair that reached to his neck. He wore a white shirt, with the Canadian flag on it, with flared blue pants, and black and green runners.

Alexandra had blue eyes, and long red hair, that was tied into a braid, which was draped over her right shoulder. She wore a blue and white tulle dress, with blue Victorian boots, a pink bracelet, and a dolphin necklace.

Jason had bright green eyes and black hair that reached to his neck. He wore a blue stripped t-shirt, baggy jeans and black and yellow runners.

"Adam, Alexandra, Jason, this is my boyfriend, Duncan, my friend Heather, and her boyfriend Alejandro," Courtney said, introducing her cousins and Jason to her friends and boyfriend.

Alexandra, Adam and Jason all shook hands with them.

"It's really nice to meet you! Courtney has told us so many nice things about you," Alexandra said smiling.

The 7 chatted for a while.

"Hey, Courtney, could Jason and I tell the story of how we solved the 2 year mystery of the murder of my best friend?" Alexandra asked.

"Sure, I guess... do you wanna hear it?" Courtney asked.

"I guess..." Heather said.

"It would be interesting..." Alejandro said.

"Yeah, I guess," Duncan said, shrugging.

Jason and Alexandra began the tale.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra's POV<strong>

I snuggle close to my boyfriend, Jason. He is so sweet to me. I remember when we first got together...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback Two Years Ago... <em>_**Regular POV**_

_"I thought I told you to stay away from her," Jason began storming toward the other teens who were bullying Alexandra... "because I love her!"  
>Everyone gasped. Alexandra was in shock. The crowd slowly parted away, and left some space between Alexandra and Jason. Alexandra and Jason slowly walked towards each other.<br>"You... You love me?" Alexandra whispered._

_Jason ran a hand through his hair. "Is it that obvious?"_

_Alexandra smiled. "Well, I love you too. I was too scared to tell you."_

_Jason smiled and crashed his lips onto hers. Everyone cheered._

_Ever since then, Alexandra hasn't been bullied._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV<strong>

I snuggle close to Alexandra, who is smiling up at me. We've been dating for 2 years now. I remembered when I asked her out, after stopping the bullies who were bullying her. I am hoping to propose to her. Soon. Suddenly, we are plunged into darkness. Alexandra screams.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra's POV<strong>

I scream as the entire room was plunged into darkness. I then see a figure start to appear. The figure looked to be about 16 years of age. It was a female. She looked familiar to me, but I couldn't place my tongue onto it. She had short brown hair with a few bangs, and two multi-coloured eyes. Her left eye was green, and her right eye was blue. She wore a purple chiffon tank top, a denim pleated miniskirt and white and gold boots. Her skin was deathly pale.

"Alexandra..." the female figure whispered.

"Wh...Who are you?" I ask.

"Don't you recognize me?" the female figure asked.

"N-No," I replied, still scared, that there was an actual ghost in our living room.

"Remember the necklace I gave you?" the figure asked, smiling sweetly.

"Babe, what on earth is she talking about?" Jason asked me.

I slowly looked down at the necklace. It was of a blue dolphin.

"T-Tiffany?" I gasp.

The figure smiled.

"B-But I thought you committed suicide?" I ask, confused.

"You're wrong," Tiffany spat, with venom in her voice.

"I was actually murdered."

* * *

><p><strong>Regular POV<strong>

"Murdered?" Heather gasped.

"Yes, that's right. Alexandra's best friend was actually murdered," Jason replied.

"Wow, that is freaky," Duncan said, his eyes widened.

"Continue, please," Courtney said.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra's POV<strong>

"Wait, you were actually murdered?" I ask, slowly rising.

"Uh, babe?" Jason asked.

"All this time, I was lied to?" I ask, venom going into my voice.

"Babe, are you sure you're okay?" Jason asked.

"WHY?" I scream.

"I have no clue." Jason replied, confused.

"Will you two help me solve the mystery of my murder?" Tiffany asked.

Jason and I looked at each other.

"Of course," Jason replied.

Tiffany smiled.

"Thank you. You two, plus an undercover detective are the only ones who can see me," she said.

"So, how will we find the first clue?" I asked.

"I had appeared to an undercover detective, he will help you so this mystery," Tiffany said.

A piece of paper appeared in my hands.

"This is his address," Tiffany said.

"Don't worry Tiffany, we'll help solve this mystery," I said.

"Thank you," the ghost said, vanishing. The lights turned back on.

"I guess we should go to sleep, we'll visit this detective's house in the morning," Jason said.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied, nodding.

* * *

><p><strong>Regular POV<strong>

"Wow, will you continue?" Heather asked.

"Tomorrow," Alexandra replied.

"Okay, we'll come again tomorrow," Alejandro replied.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

Alejandro, Heather and Duncan arrived at Courtney's house the next day.

They all sat in the living room, and Alexandra and Jason continued the tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV<strong>

I look towards the sleeping form of my girlfriend, and kiss her. Her eyes open.

"Good morning, my sweet princess," I whisper into her ear.

"Good morning, my prince charming," Alexandra replied back.

We kiss for a minute. Then, we get dressed, and eat our breakfast.

"I guess we should go to this detective's house," Alexandra said.

"Yeah," I replied.

We got into the car and I drove carefully down the road.

_5 minutes later..._

"Here it is. 1345 Iris Ave," Alexandra proclaimed.

I stopped the engine, and got out, and opened the door for Alexandra, who smiled as she took my hand.

"Why thank you," Alexandra replied.

I held her and pushed her into my chest. Then, I whispered into her ear.

"No problem, my sweet princess," I said.

We kiss again, and then, once we broke apart, we walked up to the door.

Alexandra grabbed the knocker and rapped it on the door.

A young man answered the door. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a brown suit.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Are you Lorenzo Kirkland?" I asked.

"Yes, but, can I help you?" Lorenzo asked.

"We were visited by the ghost of Tiffany Armstrong. She's my friend, and she told us that you would help us solve the mystery of her murder," Alexandra told the man.

Lorenzo's eyes widened.

"Yes, she told me that you would be coming. Come in," the man said, opening the door quickly. We walked in, and he closed the door behind us, locking it.

"So, should we find the first clue?" I asked.

"I've already found it. I think Alexandra recognizes this bracelet," the detective said, handing the bracelet to the girl.

Alexandra took the bracelet in her hands. Her eyes widened.

"This is the bracelet I gave to Tiffany when she was 10 years old!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"Whoa.." I gasped.

"So, I think we should go back to the crime scene, and see if we find more clues," Lorenzo explained.

"Sure," Alexandra responded.

* * *

><p><em>At the Crime scene...<em>

**Lorenzo's POV**

"Detective Kirkland, who are they?" a police officer asked.

"These are two people that the ghost of Tiffany Armstrong recruited to help solve the mystery, Ambrose," I said.

"And how do they know the murdered girl?" Ambrose snapped.

However, unknown to the detective and the two lovebirds, Ambrose was actually Aaron Crawford, in disguise.

"Tiffany was my best friend," Alexandra said calmly.

"Ah, I see," Ambrose smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Regular POV<strong>

"Hm, that Ambrose Knight figure seems suspicious," Courtney said.

"Well, unknown to us, Ambrose Knight was actually Aaron Crawford in disguise, the one who murdered Tiffany," Jason explained.

"Whoa, freaky!" Alejandro said, his eyes wide.

"Can we get back to the story already?" Duncan snapped.

"Okay, sheesh Duncan," Alexandra muttered.

Jason put an arm around her shoulder.

"Just keep calm, babe," he said, a smile on his face, before he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Aw," both Heather and Courtney said.

"Wow, Adam, those two really do deserve each other," Alejandro mused, turning towards Adam.

Adam ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I guess they do," he said.

The two lovebirds glared at Alejandro and Adam.

"What?" Adam asked.

"We need to finish the tale!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"Okay, okay," Adam said, putting his hands up in defense.

* * *

><p><strong>Lorenzo's POV<strong>

We found more clues, and it led us to a strange house.

Suddenly, the three of us were knocked out.

We woke up a few minutes later. All of us were tied up.

"Well, well, look who finally came," a male voice said.

I looked up and saw Ambrose. He was grinning.

"Ambrose," I growled.

"Oh, no, it's not Ambrose," the man said, whipping off his costume.

"Aaron Crawford!" I gasped.

"Correct, and now I will set this house on a bomb. If you're lucky, you have 1 hour to escape," the man said, running out of the room.

"What are we going to do?" Alexandra shouted.

I looked down at the rope. It wasn't tied tightly. I quickly untied myself and the other two, and we ran out of the house.

Aaron was in meters of the bomb, so he got hit, but, not killed.

I quickly arrested him.

We took him back to the police station, where the police happily placed him into a cell.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the house...<em>

**Alexandra's POV**

"Thank you so much for helping us solve this case," Lorenzo said.

"No problem," Jason replied.

"At least Tiffany will finally be able to rest in peace, now that her murder is solved," I said.

The house was plunged into darkness again, and Tiffany appeared.

"Thank you so much! Now, I shall be able to rest in peace, since my killer is in jail. He's currently serving a life sentence, with no parole for 2000 years," Tiffany said.

"Yes, I got a call from the police station, and the judge said that they convicted Aaron Crawford of second-degree murder, and gave him a life sentence, with no parole for 2000 years," Lorenzo said.

"Good, cause now, we can go back to our normal lives," I said.

Tiffany smiled again.

"Oh, Alexandra, keep my bracelet, in memory of me," she said, before vanishing.

Lorenzo gave me the bracelet, and I placed it on my right arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Regular POV<strong>

"This concludes our tale," Jason said.

"Wow, I'm actually surprised that you were able to help solve the case," Courtney said, smiling at her cousin.

"If it wasn't for Lorenzo Kirkland, we wouldn't have been able to solve the mystery," Alexandra replied.

Jason looked at Alexandra.

"Hey, now that the tale is over, I would like to ask you something, Alexandra," Jason said.

He stood up. Alexandra glanced over to her brother, who had the biggest grin on his face. Knowing that he wouldn't be much help, she turned her attention back to Jason.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra's POV<strong>

"...I would like to ask you something, Alexandra," Jason said.

I watched as he stood up. I glanced over to my brother, who had the biggest grin on his face. Knowing that he wouldn't be much help in this situation, I turned my attention back to Jason.

He slowly pulled out a small black velvet box, and got down on one knee.

"Alexandra... It's been two years since we've began to date. I have always wanted to ask you this, but, I've been really worried if you would say no."

I chuckle.

"Oh, Jason, I would never say no to you," I said.

Jason smiled.

"Good, because now is the time to ask..."

He paused as he opened the black velvet box.

Inside was a simple silver ring, with sapphires and emeralds on it. I placed a hand to my mouth in shock.

"Alexandra Luna Smith, will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming Alexandra Luna Young?" Jason asked.

A pool of tears started to fall from my eyes.

I stand up in excitement.

"Yes! I will marry you Jason!" I exclaimed.

Jason smiled and stood up. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto my finger. Then, he crashed his lips onto mine.

Duncan, Alejandro, Courtney, Heather and Adam were all cheering.

"Congratulations!" Courtney exclaimed, happily, after Jason and I parted from our kiss.

"We'll make sure to invite you, Courtney," I said happily.

Jason smiled and pecked my cheek.

"I love you, my sweet princess," he said.

"I love you too, my prince charming," I reply back, before kissing him again.

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes 'The Haunting.' Thanks so much for reading. Please read and review! It would mean so much to me. There will be a sequel, called The Wedding, in which there is the planning and marriage of Jason and Alexandra... Stay tuned for that.<strong>

**This is dedicated to pinkittwice54.**

****Remember, if you have a dream, continue it, because it's your passion.  
>~TheWriterGirl09271998~<strong>**


End file.
